Crossovers Miscelaneous
by SarianaJ
Summary: This is where all my random crossovers are going to go, and I mean all of them. I love writing crossovers and its something I do quite a lot, so they needed their own story. theis is it! Okay, usuual rules apply, I have my characters (Sophia Midnight etc) that will turn up every now and again, the other OCs are borrowed from friends and all canon characters belong to producers etc
1. Sherlock and NCIS

Sherlock/NCIS crossover

Eve stifled a yawn as her laptop started back up, it having died when McGee had taken the charger to fix and the battery, halfway through a conversation with Sophia on Skype. Even though she'd moved to America to work at NCIS several months ago, Eve still helped out with cases in London when Sophia or Sherlock wanted to talk the case out with someone.

Eve grinned as Skype loaded automatically and contacted Sophia again. Eve shoved Bert the farting hippo out of the way so she could pull her laptop closer to the end of the desk and lean back in the swivel chair.

"Eve's back" Sherlock shouted to Sophia, rolling his eyes as he heard the shower start as he shouted it. He turned back to the laptop on the table and Eve grinning on the video feed.

"She just got in the shower didn't she?" Eve asked and Sherlock nodded, causing Eve to sigh.

"How much did Sophia tell you about the case before your laptop died earlier?" Sherlock attempted to continue where Sophia had left off.

"Sophia was explaining the crime scene and emailing the photos. I have them now, so tell me about the suspects" Eve replied, pulling up the email with the crime scene photos.

"Tell me what you make of the crime scene first; it helps to have someone like-minded talk through it" Sherlock told her.

"Three different blood pools, three victims. The young woman was stabbed first, the gap in the blood spatter in the wall and the spray on the second and third vic's shirts confirming it. Her husband was next, dropping without a fight from an ice-axe in his skull from the second attacker, who I think is still at large?" Sherlock nodded so Eve continued. "The ice-axe was then thrown at the first attacker, breaking through his ribs and straight into his heart, though one of those broken ribs pictured his left lung so technically he died twice." Eve finished with a flourish and Sherlock smirked.

"All without the autopsy reports" she added smugly and Sherlock rolled his eyes before he began to look through a pile of notes he had made. Sherlock looked up at the laptop as a voice shouted "Eve" and loud music drowned out Eve's words.

Eve quickly tried to shut her computer as she stood in front of it, hiding it from the person who had shouted Eve's name. Eve cursed as Abby dodged around the desk as she tried to counter, but Abby had already snatched Eve's laptop.

"Who are you?" Abby asked the screen.

"I would ask the same of you, but you match the description that Eve gave of her friend and colleague. I, Miss Scuito, am Sherlock Holmes. The world's first consulting detective" Sherlock answered and Abby squealed.

"I looked at your website and you're amazing! I read all your cases on your friend's blog too and it's really cool how you see things and use them to solve cases so quickly!" Eve tried to grab her laptop again, cutting Abby's fangirling short.

For a few minutes the two of them waged war over the laptop, pulling it backwards and forwards before Abby pried Eve's hands off and ran into the opening elevator. Eve ran after her, cursing her laptop's ability to charge quickly and hoping it would die before Abby showed the rest of the team. The doors closed before Eve could climb into the elevator and she growled a few expletives as she ran for the stairs to head Abby off before she got to the team.

By the time Eve got to the squad room Abby had placed the laptop on the end of Gibbs' desk and had plugged the charger into the spare plug under the plasma, not that Eve could see it because everyone was crowded around it. Eve could just make out Sherlock's voice in amongst the crowd which even Ducky and Palmer had joined. Eve pushed her way into the group and managed to get a glimpse of Sherlock grinning on her laptop screen, case apparently momentarily forgotten.

"Who has another question?" Sherlock asked, grinning even wider as he caught sight of Eve.

"I have one" DiNozzo said and everyone fell silent to allow him to ask. "Are you and your friend gay?"

Three voices in London shouted "NO!" and Eve headslapped DiNozzo.

"And I hope that hurt" Sophia said as she appeared on the screen behind Sherlock. "Thanks for doing that for me Eve"

"No problem Soph" Eve replied with a grin.

"No way" Abby muttered as she looked between the teen standing behind Sherlock and Sherlock himself. Abby spun to face Eve and all three consulting detectives (or former consulting detective in Eve's case) frowned in confusion.

"There is no way you did not tell us about that, you can't be" Abby said, turning around to the computer again as Sophia and Sherlock began to laugh.

"I can't believe they still haven't worked that out yet" John muttered as he joined Sophia and Sherlock, distributing tea as he did.

"Figured what out?" McGee asked, looking to Abby as she turned to Eve again.

"Why didn't I work it out before?" she asked herself. "Going to see family back in England, your ability to see everything at a glance, the friend named Sophia who you talk to on the phone a lot and on the computer" Abby listed.

"Are you saying what I think you are Abby?" Tony asked and McGee walked away and started tapping away at his computer. He returned a moment later and brought up a blog on the plasma screen, Eve's blog to be exact.

"That's it! Well done Timmy" Abby turned back to Eve as everyone else looked to the blog.

"I can't believe it's taken them that long to find out" Sophia said as she watched them look at the plasma.

"Not everyone has your brains you know, yours isn't eve-"

"I am only part Holmes, but I still would have worked it out quicker than them" Sophia interrupted John's point before he gave too much away. "Now let them working the rest out for themselves John"

"You're a Sherlock Girl aren't you? The older one who owns the blog" Abby questioned and Eve nodded. Abby squealed again and wrapped her arms around Eve, everyone's eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us? Didn't you trust us?" Tony asked, turning to Eve before the occupants of Baker Street spoke up.

"It was a bet we made actually" Sophia explained.  
"We bet on how long it would take you to figure it out for yourselves, we honestly didn't expect it to take this long" John finished.

"Abby, let the girl breathe" Gibbs told her as he walked past. Abby let Eve go as Gibbs managed to sit in his seat.

"She showed off enough on the first day she was here DiNozzo, that wasn't obvious enough for you?" Gibbs added as he turned to the computer.

"Or the long black coat and dark purple scarf that her friend wore when she came over?" Vance questioned as he joined the group huddled around the laptop. The three on the laptop screen raised their eyebrows at the two newcomers and grinned again.

"So who wins the bet?" Vance asked, leaving everyone to wonder how much of the conversation he'd heard.

"So you can hear a lot from in front of MTAC, I'm surprised you heard that because Eve's computer speakers are rubbish" Sophia grinned at the NCIS director as he raised his eyebrows.

"You and Gibbs were just visible before the crowd set in, long enough for Sophia to walk past" Sherlock answered the question Gibbs was about to ask as he steepled his fingers.

"The bet was that someone on the team would work it out, I said it would take a few months, Sophia said 6 months and you two said up to a year" John told Sherlock before he tried to remember it.

"So you won the bet then Doc" Eve stated, not bothering to hide her surprise.

"Why the surprise? I may not be you or Sherlock, but I'm right a lot of the time too, which you seem to overlook" John looked pointedly at Sherlock and Sophia began to laugh. Midway through Sophia's bout of laughter Eve's laptop shut down, leaving everyone staring at the blank screen confused.

"I thought you fixed it McGee!" Eve complained as she went to look at the charger, only to find it on the floor rather than plugged in.

"I stepped over it, I didn't knock it out" Gibbs said before anyone could complain at him. Eve looked around at the group for the guilty person, her eyes narrowing as she noticed DiNozzo was now stood by Gibbs and no-one else had moved.

"DiNozzo" Eve growled at the same time everyone else shouted it. DiNozzo looked between the cable on the floor and the empty computer screen and said "oops". Gibbs whacked the back of DiNozzo's head as Eve walked off with her laptop, Abby following with the charger, in turn followed by Ducky and Palmer. McGee and Ziva went to follow, but Gibbs looked up at them with a glare that stopped them in their tracks.

"Where are you two going? You have work to do" he told them as he looked to the file on his desk which he has just received from Vance.


	2. ROTG and Young Justice

RotG and Dick Grayson

Jack Frost froze one of the nightmares in front of him, causing it to explode into a cloud of black dust. He flew forward as Toothiana took out another, only to become surrounded by a group.

"Thanks Jack!" she shouted over her shoulder as she flew to destroy the nightmare closest to the young boy's window. Jack turned and dissolved another nightmare with his staff as it went to attack North, who was slicing through as many nightmares as he could with his swords.

Jack flinched as Bunnymund dissolved a nightmare with his boomerangs, almost hitting Jack as they returned. He flew over to help Tooth protect the boy, ending up with both of them fighting back to back as they floated outside the young boy's window.

Jack froze the last nightmare and turned to his fellow Guardians.  
"Where's Pitch?" he asked, seeing no sign of the boogeyman they had been sent to stop. North shrugged and searched the area for any traces of his existence.

Jack frowned and muttered to himself "Why would Pitch target this kid?" as he sank to the ground beside the boy's bed. He leaned on his staff and looked at the raven-haired boy they had just defended. He looked about nine years old, short and skinny with eyes puffy from crying.

"He was an easy target" Pitch Black answered as he appeared at the end of the boy's bed. Jack turned and raised his staff, noticing how the other guardians had done the same.

"I had to get you all together somehow. So I picked an easy target, a child who is clinging desperately to his belief in the Guardians because it's all he has left." Pitch smirked as he said it, proud that his little plan had worked.

Sandy was the first to react, using his whips to grab the boogeyman's wrist and throw him out of the window they had all just flown through. Sandy turned and nodded to Jack, who flew out of the open window and froze Pitch, before returning to the boy's bedside.

"What do we do with the Pitch-sicle outside?" he asked North, who chuckled.  
"We could leave him out there to defrost" Bunny suggested. Sandy was creating pictures again, but this time Jack understood, saying that he would take care of him.

With a nod from North, Sandy flew out of the window. He paused a few feet away and waved his hands in the direction of the young boy, the dream sand flowing from them and surrounding the sleeping child.

Jack watched the dream with a smile, watching as the raven haired boy smiled as he dreamed about the circus. Jack watched the big top dissolve and become a family on the trapeze.

He frowned as Tooth fluttered in front of him and delved under the boy's pillow, pulling a tooth out and placing a quarter underneath.  
"Knocked out as he fell from the trapeze" she whispered to the assembled guardians watching Sandy deal with Pitch.

Jack watched Pitch fly off into the distance and he flew out to join the small man, casting a sad glance at the young boy as he left. He waited in North's sleigh, laughing as Bunny dropped out of the window and tripped over on a rock.

"That's not funny" Bunnymund said to a laughing Jack.  
"No" North said as he pushed Bunny into the sleigh. "It was hilarious" he finished in his russian accent, joining Jack in laughing.

"Guys" Tooth interrupted "Can we go to Tooth palace? I think we'll find out why Pitch targeted him if we put this in it's box" she held the tooth in front of North's face and he nodded, pulling on the reins as he pulled a snow-globe out of his coat.

He shook it and threw it in front of the sleigh, creating a magic portal for the sleigh to fly through. The entire sleigh shook as it landed on one of the platforms in Tooth Palace, making Bunnymund turn a pale shade of green, and everyone got out of the sleigh.

Toothiana flew off the moment the sleigh landed, returning a few moments later with a canister full of teeth in her hands. She placed the tooth inside it and pressed the diamond design on the top as she closed it.

The scenes shifted rapidly, travelling from town to town with the same Big Top, flying through the air at the top of the tent without a net, training on the trapeze. She watched as he fell off the trapeze and knocked his tooth out, his mother dismounting and shouting "Dick are you alright?!" over and over again.  
Dick stood up and grinned at her, holding out the tooth for her to see.  
"You'll have to put it under your pillow after we finish the show tonight" she told him.

The scene changed again to the nights performance. Dick watching from the sidelines as they all fell without the net, then being handed to social services and eventually ending up in the care of a man named Bruce Wayne.

Tooth pulled her hand away and started to cry, shocking all of her friends around her. Jack pulled her into a hug as she stood on the ground and dropped the canister full of teeth.  
"What happened Tooth?" North asked, making the fairy look up at him.

"I know why Pitch thought he was an easy target" she told the large man, who motioned for her to explain. "Pitch said he was holding onto his belief in us because it's all he had left, he wasn't wrong."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, picking the canister off the floor and handing it to Bunnymund as he spoke. The Easter bunny took the canister and touched the design, pulling away a few moments layer and handing it to North, rubbing away a tear with his paw.

The teeth were passed around the guardians until they were passed to Jack, who shook his head and put it on the floor, unwilling to put himself through whatever was making the rest of his friend's cry.

"He watched his entire family die Jack" Tooth explained to him.  
Jack's eyes widened as he put the pieces together.  
"In a trapeze accident" he asked.  
"How did you know that?" North asked.  
"He was dreaming about a circus and trapeze artists. And I heard about it when I flew over here earlier. Haly's circus, an accident caused the trapeze rope to snap when they were performing without a net, orphaning the nine year old boy who wasn't taking part." Jack explained to the stunned guardians, who all nodded at him.

Tooth picked the canister up off the floor and pressed it into Jack's hand. Jack sighed and touched the centre diamond, watching as the memories of young Richard Grayson swam in from of him.

"We have to protect him if Pitch returns" Jack stated a few minutes later. He looked at each of them in turn, daring them to contradict him, watching as they all nodded their agreement.

"That's what we do Jack" Tooth said.  
"We're Guardians" Bunny finished.


End file.
